


Needle

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, ftm!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blaine gives FtM!Kurt his testesterone shot.</p><p>For TransFicFest2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle

Closing his eyes, Kurt took a few deep breaths, doing his best to calm his racing heart. He was nervous, understandably so, about what was moments away from happening. He knew he was ready, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be panicking about it, now did it?

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked from the other side of the room, where he stood by the window.

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded, flexing his fingers around the syringe in his hand. “Just give me a sec.”

“All the time you need, honey,” Blaine assured him.

This wasn’t the first time Blaine had been present as Kurt was about to take his testosterone shot – far from it actually. It had been months since that nerve-wracking day, and Kurt chuckled quietly as he realized just how similarly he’d reacted back then to how he was behaving at the moment.

But, it wasn’t every day you allowed your boyfriend to give you a testosterone shot for the first time, now was it?

Rolling his shoulders and neck Kurt nodded towards his boyfriend. “I’m okay now,” he said, scouring up every bit of courage in his body as he offered the already filled syringe to the darker-haired boy before him.

Blaine smiled soothingly, taking the needle from Kurt’s trembling fingers, and led him to sit down on the bed. Kurt watched as his boyfriend cleaned up a small area of his thigh with an alcohol pad, and swallowed nervously. He was doing this, damn it!

“You sure?” Blaine asked one last time, rubbing Kurt’s other thigh comfortingly. “It’s okay if you’re not ready for this.”

“I’m sure,” Kurt nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. “But thanks.”

Blaine only smiled in response, gently pushing the needle deep into the fleshiest part of Kurt’s upper thigh as Kurt had told him he should do when he’d explained the procedure earlier. Kurt grunted from the small, familiar flash of pain, but then relaxed once again as Blaine soon withdrew the needle again, rubbing around the area with his thumb.

“Everything okay?” Blaine checked, concerned from watching his boyfriend in pain.

“Mhmm,” Kurt hummed, a tired smile forming slowly.

Leaning closer Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Kurt wondered, watching his grinning boyfriend kneeling before him on the floor.

“Just a thanks for you being so awesome,” Blaine told him.

Taking hold of Blaine’s chin between two of his fingers Kurt stole a quick kiss from the younger boy. “I think it’s you who’s awesome,” Kurt told him.

“We’re both awesome,” Blaine settled the issue, grasping Kurt’s hand in his.

And how could Kurt ever oppose to that logic?


End file.
